Fairy Tail the song fics
by fairytailpirate
Summary: A serious of stories inspired by songs the author like or by the choice of the reviewers Pairings: reviewers choice, any crack pairings also taken xD and by author: NaLu mostly, GrayLucy, JellalErza, LevyGajeel, AriesLoki
1. Just an Ordinary Day Nalu

**Fairy Tail The song fics**

Just An Ordinary Day

**FTP: So this is what you should know ^^**

**Song: Ordinary Day**

**Singer: Vanessa Carlton**

**Pairing: natsuxlucy**

**Requested by: No one, FTP chose this.**

**Lucy: enjoy the story and remember FTP does not own anything nietehr the song nor Fairy Tail or any of its characters**

**Natsu: now of you go to read!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a day like any other, the sun rose sending its warm light into the houses of Magnolia signaling the start of another day. It was another normal day, as ordinary as the previous, and as surprising as the next.<p>

Lucy woke up to the sound of silence; once again she hadn't slept at all. She yawned stretched and proceeded to make herself a nice cup of coffee and some cereal. Sitting down at her table she was perplexed as to why the flaming salmon haired boy wasn't annoying her today. But it didn't matter, today may have been an ordinary day for everyone else but for her it was the day when she had lost a part of her and needed to be alone. So then she decided to head for the hills rather than the guild, they were bound to notice she wasn't her cheerful self and she couldn't take their questions.

Natsu hadn't slept, another year had passed, and he had once again failed to find his beloved father, Igneel. But he couldn't give up, his friends where supporting him and he was sure Igneel was waiting for him, even so, he still felt an empty feeling in his heart as he sat watching the sun rise from the hills.

The hills of Magnolia which whereby the pink haired healer's forest had become one of Lucy's favorite spots and she had taken her time to explore them, finally she could proudly say she knew them like the back of her pocket. Whenever she was sad or scarred or confused she would go there to sort out her thoughts which surprisingly had to do with a certain ash-brained boy more than she wanted them to. And speaking about him ,she saw Natsu laid on the grass atop of the hills absorbed in thought which made Lucy giggle as it was a first, looking seriously at the sky.

"Natsu," She spoke walking up to him, "What are you looking at?"

Natsu grinned, the minute her scent had reached him he had instinctively relaxed and felt as if a weight had lifted off his shoulders, he liked how Lucy made him feel, he like Lucy too, a real lot.

"The sky,"

"It's pretty huh?" Lucy said sitting next to him the wind caressing her hair blowing it gently as she then lay next to him.

"Yeah…," he responded never quite taking his eyes of her.

"Look that one looks like a bunny,"

"Cute hahaha oh look at that it looks like me trashing Gajeel and Gray!"

"…"

"Sorry that was stupid,"

"No, well yes but I can see it too and it's just that I see an angry Erza right behind you,"

"Crap it's true, I can see you laughing at us too, wait, Hey Luce no fair why not help us!"

The two burst out laughing, "I see a Happy cloud flying over there!"

"Cool and that one looks like Igneel,"

Natsu sighed as a pained look crossing his face, another year and another failed attempt. A small reassuring squeeze brought him back from his thoughts and he looked right into the soothing chocolate brown eyes of his companion. Lucy came to release that Natsu was after all another ordinary boy, a boy with his own problems and his own ways which had swept her of her feet. Just like she had lost her mother today, he had lost his father in a similar way, and most of all she wanted to comfort him, and be there for him. Quietly, they lay there watching the clouds shidt changing into different shapes for hour's content to be by each other savoring the warmth emitted by their bodies.

"When my mother died I felt like I died too," Lucy began shocking herself, she had never told anyone her feelings, and now she was going to tell Natsu, "But I didn't cry, I couldn't, I had to be strong and keep on moving forward for her and for me, I know its selfish but I still want to see her again so badly,"

Natsu knew he was the first to hear these words, he could sense it from her wavering voice and the trembling of the hand he still held.

"I wanted to become a mage for her too, she had to retire at a young age, and I want to redeem her, but I'm so weak and worthless everything mother was not," Lucy confided, "I still want to try though, Ii'll try become a great mage like my mother had been, it's funny you know you're the first I ever told,"

Natsu was frozen, Lucy had never told anyone this, and everyone had assumed she became a mage just so she could write her stories; no one ever suspected there would be a deeper reason. No one had ever asked, Natsu felt honored to be the one Lucy would trust.

"I sound horribly selfish, I'm sorry, but I just want you to know I'm rooting for you Natsu, one day you'll find Igneel and I can't wait to meet him!"

Natsu thought how selfish he had been, this girl was comforting him, telling him he could still make it, Igneel and him would be reunited one day but what about Lucy? She would never see her mum again, the woman who meant so much for her. And that made him feel rotten to the core.

"Luce, you're weird sometimes," this earned him an irritated look from the celestial mage, "But you understand me and well thanks,"

The pair turned to face each other, their face where inches apart and both held an adoring smile until Lucy realized how close they were, as her cheeks heated up she sat up looking in up at the setting sun. They had had spent the whole day together and they had barely spoken yet they had felt comfortable with each other. And better yet, Lucy hadn't thought about her mum's death which haunted her each year.

"Luce," Natsu called her as he suddenly got up letting go of her hand much to her disappointment looking at her with a determined expression, and then he extended his hand for her to take once more, "Please, come with me, take my hand,"

Natsu asked her in such a loving way she couldn't refuse, so she took her hand and as soon as he got her up he walked behind her placing his hand behind her knees and lifted her, "Na-na-natsu?, What are you doing?"

There was a spot Natsu had found when he was younger, a spot he knew Lucy would love, he had never shown it to anyone, not even Lissanna but now he wanted it to be their spot, and he wanted her to smile like she used too, a smile that brightened the most engulfing darkness.

"Natsu stop there's the rocks you'll hit-"

Natsu went straight through the hanging vines and Lucy closed her eyes but nothing happened,

"The wall…" she finished.

Natsu grinned at her amazing expression and put her down, they had gone through an opening of the mountain and now they stood in front of a beautiful grassy cliff with the sun setting in front of them, a rosy colour illuminating their world.

"It's beautiful," Lucy gaped.

"It's not over yet," Natsu said taking her hand once again pulling her with him across the field of flowers of every sort gleaming in the setting sunlight, "Luce, you can make it because you're Lucy,"

As Natsu spoke these words Lucy couldn't help but blush, each new word was healing her wounded heart and yet they were merely ordinary words, she couldn't understand how did this boy do it, how had he become her anchor.

"Yes, you're weird but you're not worthless and you are strong, every day I marvel at how much stronger you become!" Natsu continued, "You're mother would be proud of you,"

Lucy giggled, "Do you even know what marvel means,"

It was then that the tears came, tears she had held for a very long time, "I just miss her so much,"

"I know," the understanding reply came as his thumb gently wiped the tears away which were immediately replaced by others.

And right then their world lit up, the moon greeted the couple with its fellow stars who shined with a light as strong as their emotions.

"Natsu, this is incredible," Lucy said and then she started to sob and Natsu instinctively wrapped his arms around her fragile frame where she fit perfectly as if she had always belonged there.

Lucy felt safe in his arms and her heart felt lighter, and soon she stopped sobbing feeling relieved and good.

"Lucy," he said lifting their hands up as they held them together, "can you see it, our dream is right in the palm of our hands, if we're together no one can stop us,"

It had been an ordinary day just like any other, but together they had made it from a gloomy one to a joyous one, sitting next to each other they watched the stars together, and they watched each other, until their lips met and their hearts bloomed with hope and something even more special.

* * *

><p><strong>FTP: OMG! Soo cheesy so sappy! Im overdosing lol xD I hope you like it ^^'<strong>

**Lucy: natsu i think i fell i love...**

**Natsu: *glomps lucy* MINE! =P**

**Gray, Hibiki and Loki: grrr  
><strong>


	2. Undisclosed Desires Gale

**Chapter 2**

**Song: Undisclosed Desires**

**Singer/band: Muse**

**Pairing: Gajeelxlevy (some Nalu)  
><strong>

**Requested by: HeartGold12 **

**Author's Notes: It didn't come like i would have liked it too, i feel there's something missing :/ well it's my first time alternating P. so don't be too hard on me ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter;<strong>

**Song; JaKiwi didnt request one so i'll be choosing it and it will be a surprise for next chapter ;]**

**Pairing; Ariesxloki**

**Requested by; JaKiwi **

* * *

><p>It was another standard day for Fairy Tail, Natsu threw stupid remarks at Gray for stripping down to his boxers while Lucy tried to ignore them as much as possible talking the Levy about her latest chapter. Unbeknownst to her a frustrated dragon slayer sat in the corner munching on some iron screws not taking his eyes off her.<p>

**Gajeels P.O.V**

"I don't believe it," Gejeel mumbled in between crunches, "This place is insane, those guys make no sense!"

'She likes this?' a thought crossed my mind, 'thinking about it, she's always so happy lookin' that girl,'

I growled angrily as I saw her two lap dogs companions drooling over her and nonetheless glancing more than once at bunnygirl. Way to show lust boys.

"Hmph," I grunted getting back to my meal my eyes going back to her and I saw her fidgeting with a reddened face, all I could think was that I wanted to punch plant boy and speed freak.

'What the hell's bunny girl smirkin' at?'

* * *

><p><strong>Levy's P.O.V <strong>

Lucy's giggling increased as I turned away from Gajeel flustered and already feeling my face growing hotter.

"Go and talk to him," she smiled brilliantly and nudged me playfully, "He's got the hots for you,"

I smiled at her evilly and responded, "Only if you get a move on with Natsu,"

I saw her pale and then her face literally turned ten shades of red, the smile completely wiped from her face as I high fived Mira.

"Fine," she then said catching me of guard, "I'll make it a point to ask Natsu…if you go on and take to Gajeel,"

I didn't expect my plan to backfire but looking at the wild, dark iron slayer as he finished his lunch (if you can call that lunch, I mean, doesn't it hurt his teeth?) , I quickly made up my mind and then winked at Lucy and getting off the stool calmly.

"I'll want to hear every detail of your 'date' with Salamander and I want to read your next chapters ASAP okay Lucy?" I told her before striding confidently towards the well-built mage.

As he caught site of me I swore I wild faint from all the lust in his eyes.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I managed to stutter the question as he looked me up from head to toes.

"Sure shorty," he smirked, "Lead the way, gi hi hi,"

* * *

><p><strong>Gajeel's P.O.V<strong>

"I was always in Fairy Tail from since I was little," she began surprising me as we walked quietly by the river in the city, "It's a great place,"

"Feh, It's a place for fools," I grumbled watching her balance on the ledge taking in her every movement, "I guess it's better than those idiot at Phantom, feels almost like when I was with Metallicana,"

"So it's feels like home for you too right?" the blue haired girl jumped in front of me so suddenly caching me by surprise in both actions and words so much I just kept on walking into her.

I caught her just in time as she almost fell and instinctively held her close making sure she was okay.

"What the hell's happening to me?" I thought my face getting warmer at her closeness, "Why does this woman make me so…so…"

"Geh, "I snorted, "Bookworm you okay?"

She scowled at the nickname but nodded grabbing my arm with a smile like that of a little child being given her first doll, I didn't mind it, in fact I liked it and felt the urge to know more about her.

Scratching my cheek I sighed and asked her with uncharacteristic embarrassment, "So what's your story, why become a mage, for someone as short as you, why not a librarian?"

* * *

><p><strong>Levy's P.O.V<strong>

I ignored his remarks at my stature and giggled at his embarrassment. I would have never believed he could be so cute and so I inadvertently hugged his arm more tightly content as his smirk became more evident.

"I've been in the guild since I was a kid, my parents died on a mission," I confided. It was strange, the only other person whom I told was Lu-chan and I was comfortable in talking to her about it more than anyone in the guild. But Gajeel, with him, I felt something more. I felt safe and protected as well as the thrill of being with someone so 'dangerous'.

He grunted, his way of telling me to go on.

"So I lived in Fairy Tail since then, Master and the others took me in," I smiled, "I found myself entranced by their work and vowed to become a great mage and repay them,"

"That's nice," Gajeel commented, "Reminds me of how Metallicana took me as his son,"

* * *

><p><strong>Gajeel's P.O.V<strong>

"He thought me all I know," I said shocked at revealing my problems to someone else, "Talk, survive, read, write and fight, we used to argue every time we could but I still liked living with him,"

"Natsu says the same things about Igneel (apart from the fighting bit)," Levy commented.

"Don't compare me to that ashbrain!" I roared as she laughed at my outburst, "Hmph, they all just vanished leaving us with nothing but our memories and a feeling of loneliness,"

"but you're not lonely anymore," shorty said stopping and letting go of my hand a feeling I didn't like one bit, "You've got us now, you've got me and I'll help you find him, promise!"

"Gihihihihihihihihihihihi," I laughed holding with my hand over my eye trying to stop, "Shorty, I like you, so tell your dogs to back off okay,"

I smirked at her reaction, she was cuter when flustered and blushing, I grabbed her from the collar and shoved her on my shoulder, "Let's take you home hotty,"

"What?" she screeched in my ear having probably heard my mumbling.

"I said let's take you home…shorty," receiving a pout which only made me laugh more. She gave in and joined in the laughing soon enough, and then she kissed me on the cheek my eyes widening in surprise.

"I think I like you too," she finally said.

* * *

><p>"Awww," Lucy and Mira cooed.<p>

"Maybe they'll finally stop with the lusting," Gray commented, "The tension between them was overwhelming,"

"Well they wanted each other but never got a move on, good job Lucy," Erza nodded patting the blond on her head who grinned back.

"Now we just have to get you and Natsu a room and things will be sailing smoothly," Mira laughed wiping of the smirk from the blonds face.


	3. Chasing Cars  LoRies

**Chapter 3;**

**Song: Chasing Cars**

**Singer: Snow Patrol**

**Pairing: LeoxAries (and some Loki and Lucy friendship and respect)**

**Requested by; JaKiwi**

* * *

><p>"I love you,"<p>

Those three words felt like I said too much, yet it felt like I didn't say enough. We were told we were only tools, we weren't worth it. That's why I sinned; I killed our owner for you so that she wouldn't touch you anymore.

And then she came into my life smiling brightly like an angel.

"It's not a sin to take care of your friends!" she roared at the King himself her spirits standing proudly by her side. Even Aquarius, whom deep down loved the girl even though she threatened to drown her so many times.

"We'll find her Loki," Lucy smiled innocently, "It's a promise, then you can be together again!"

I laughed at how easy she had read me, all this time I had wanted to see her and now I was chasing her. In our world she was nowhere to be found. I secretly hoped her new owner was as loving as mine.

I never could have guessed we would meet so suddenly and not only that. On the battlefield, it wasn't right; I never wanted to hurt you.

"Leave it to me," I had told Lucy but our opponent laughed in our face reminding us how relationships were important.

I felt my blood go cold as I realized the truth she had spoken, you had always looked like a little child, in that fluffy white dress with that cute reserved expression hidden by your pink locks.

"I'm sorry Leo," you told me sounding so defeated and I couldn't do anything but utter your name in disbelief.

"Aries…?"

However both of us had pride in our status as celestial beings, even though my owner would not have it, we knew very well that our pride was at stake, thus we fought and I felt my heart break blow by blow that I dealt.

"So you found yourself a great owner," her thoughts reached me like an icy chill, "I'm glad,"

When we were hit by cealum I felt relief that I didn't have to hurt you anymore and when I woke up the nightmare finally dissolved into nothingness. All I could hope for is that Lucy won, 'Save Aries,' was my last thought as I went back to my world to heal.

"She won," Aries cried out cheerfully jumping onto me hugging me tightly.

The pain from my wounds I ignored, who wouldn't when you finally had the girl of your dreams in your arms.

"I'm so sorry Loki," she cried as I hugged her more tightly, "I want to be with you, I'm so sorry,"

"Then become Lucy's spirit!" I told her excitedly, "Then we can be together,"

"I Love you,"

Suddenly those three words felt more than enough to heal my lonely heart.

* * *

><p><strong>FTP: I know it's short but to the point =3 Enjoy<strong>

**Next Chapter;**

**Song: Lucky**

** Artist: Jason Mraz and Collbie Callay (I don't know how to spell her last name.)**

** Couple: NALU! NatsuXLucy forevah!**

**requested by: The Midnight Shadow Star  
><strong>


	4. Lucky nalu

**Chapter 4;**

**FTP: The magical awesomeness that is copy and paste xD**

**Song: Lucky**

**Artist: Jason Mraz and Collbie Caillat (That's her surname xD)**

**Couple: NALU! NatsuXLucy forevah!**

**Requested by: The Midnight Shadow Star**

* * *

><p>Whenever she cried he would always come to her rescue.<p>

If he ever felt like giving up her smile was the most encouraging sight to behold.

Sitting in front of her most precious person's resting place the blond teen couldn't help but let a tear escape. She had told her mother all about her adventures in Fairy Tail and now she found herself talking about the salmon haired boy who made this possible. She didn't remember when the salty liquid had started to flow and kept on talking ignoring the pain.

The celestial mage jumped at the sudden delicate pressure on her head as feeling warmth take over her senses in more than one way.

"Hiya Lucy's mum, I'm Natsu Lucy's best friend," He spoke enthusiastically grinning at the angel's statue his toothiest smile. It had been something only she would do. She had been often reprimanded many a time for supposedly wasting hours talking to a grave. It suddenly didn't feel so embarrassing anymore.

Lucy sighed rolling her eyes while she opened the door to her apartment.

"Oh who am I kidding, OUR apartment," she mumbled under her breath as she went in the unusually quite 'bedroom'.

"Hey Natsu, want some food?" she called passing by the silent figure, "Where's Happy?"

Stopping in front of the couch he was sitting at she pouted missing his usual energetic response. Smiling down affectionately she ruffled his hair giving him her brightest smiles. He looked up with the expression of an abandoned child and brought her closer to him wrapping his strong arms around her waist his face buried in her shirt. He felt her stomach rumble slightly as she giggled.

It had become a routine; he would go out on the first news of a dragon hoping it was Igneel only for it to be just another fluke. Natsu could do nothing but come back home disgruntled and then after a few months since the blond weirdo had joined fairy tail he would always got to her for comfort. He could remember the very first time she did so although it was more of a rebuking.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll never find him," Natsu wallowed at the celestial mage whom was slowly clenching and unclenching her fists, "I give up, he abandoned me, why should I-"<em>

_SMACK_

_Luce's face was red with rage, angry tears forming at the side of her eyes. He touched the side of his face where he had been slapped and gaped at his companion. _

"_YOU BAKA," she roared, "Your father is out there probably waiting for you to find him,"_

"_Then why-" He started to argue._

"_What?" Lucy interrupted, "Is this all the faith you have in the ma- I mean dragon who raise you?"_

_A moment of silence passed as Natsu realized what she was trying to say._

"_I'm just tired," he whispered._

"_Natsu, you don't know how lucky you are," Lucy whispered, "My mom died, and I will never be able to see her, ever,"_

_An awkward pause followed by an awkward hug. Natsu didn't give up and after every failure he'd come home to her. There was no more words just one simple hug that could lift his spirits._

* * *

><p>"I won't let you give up, you know," she whispered as he cuddled closer to her tightened his hold on her waist.<p>

"I know," Natsu spoke in her shirt his words slightly muffled, "Thanks,"

"You're my best friend Luce," Natsu sighed closing his eyes as she stroked his hair gently.

A slight jolt from Lucy went ignored as he relaxed, "Yeah, we're best friends,"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter;<strong>

**Song: I Hate The Homecoming Queen**

** Artist: Emily Osment**

** Pairing: NOT A PAIRING! Lucy about Lisanna**

**FTP; I'm going in order of request ^^ wow this got really popular, I'll try to get your requests done today ^^ I has a few ready will put them on soon  
><strong>


	5. I Hate the Homecoming Queen

**Chapter 5;**

**Song: I Hate The Homecoming Queen**

**Artist: Emily Osment**

**Pairing: NOT A PAIRING! Lucy about Lisanna**

**Requested by: The Midnight Shadow Star**

**Warning: spoilers for latest chapters are present ^^**

* * *

><p>It all changed after coming back to Edolas. I never felt happier in my life to be in fairy tail, seeing the three siblings sleeping together I felt happy for them.<p>

'_Good for you Mira-san and Elfman,'_

The party had left me with many doubtful thoughts though, Natsu had partied like there was no tomorrow and had not left Lisanna's side ever since then. Maybe I was feeling annoyed for that punch and midnight swim I definitely did not need.

It must have been that, I must have been imagining the sparks coming from the white haired girl. She was nice, cute, and friendly but when we talked something odd happened.

"You two should have a match maybe you'll stop frying the atmosphere with your rivalry," Bisca had commented.

"What are you talking about?" I answered twirling one of my golden locks in my fingers a usual sign of my uncomfortable position in a conversation.

"Oh Lu-chan, you must have noticed," Levy said shaking her head in, "When you two are in the room, there seems to be a malicious aura emanating from you, especially when Natsu is around,"

"Oh so I wasn't imagining it?" I sighed letting my head hit the table as I groaned.

It wasn't that I hated Lisanna, it was that I hated her WITH Natsu and she probably felt the same. When we talked we were normal friendly and I even enjoyed her company. But when Natsu appeared we were automatically competing for attention. HIS bloody attention, which wasn't a joke with his minuscule attention span.

With time it seems to get better, Natsu was so oblivious to our advances we found something we could relate to. And thus our dislike seemed to have ebbed down to a very friendly rivalry.

I was surprised during our fight with grimmoire heart when she told me to keep close to him.

"_Make sure you are close to Natsu," she told me smiling, "When the comrades he trusts the most are near him, Natsu gets even stronger,"_

I could only nod and agree with her as I dashed after the man my heart belonged to. I had to admit as scared as I was, I did feel amazing when he asked me to go with him and not Lisanna, amazingly good.

So now here I was waiting for Mira-san and Lisanna to go shopping. I saw them two raindrops coming towards me with a big smile and I was immediately whisked away towards shops ranging from sweets to clothes (I was grateful they allowed me to stop at a bookshop) and shoes.

It was fun and I truly enjoyed myself, I instantly found myself thinking of Lisanna as a friend and a valuable guild member. More and more after our talk as we returned to the guild with ice-cream in hand. It surprised me how we had very similar tastes, both of us had puffo maybe because it reminded us of Natsu's childish happiness.

"You know Lucy," she said as she licked her ice cream.

"mhmm?"I responded as I happily savored mine.

"I hate you when you're with Natsu," She said matter of factly, "but you're cool,"

"Me too," I laughed, "The feeling is reciprocated,"

We giggled and then turned at the sound of Mira-sans laughter.

"Jet and Droy the female pair," Mira commented as we blushed looking at each other until we joined in wholeheartedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter;<strong>

**Song : Say Ok**

**Singer: Vanessa Hudgens**

**Pairing: GrayxLucy**

**Requested by; Shining Stellar (sorry for ze typo)  
><strong>


	6. Say Ok Gralu

**Chapter 6;**

**Song : Say Ok**

**Singer: Vanessa Hudgens**

**Pairing: GrayxLucy**

**Requested by; Shining Stellar (so sorry for the typo last chappy ^^')**

* * *

><p>"GRAY-kun," the blond mage called out to him.<p>

Gray gaped he had seen the girl in many different outfits cute dresses, the latest fashionable sets of clothes but this was too much for him. He saw her running towards him in a pair of shorts, jeans with heart cruz's emblem at the side in silver. A matching jacket to go with the jeans and a very short shirt that didn't even reach her belly button showing it off which emphasized her chest a bit too much for his poor system.

"I thought I would come casual today," Lucy smiled at his expression confusing it for one of shock rather than shocked lust.

"Yeah, ahem nice," he mumbled trying to hide his blush and incoming nosebleed, "This suits you better than those dresses and stuff,"

"Yeah I know, it's more comfortable and easier to be in," Lucy chuckled

Before he could stop himself the ice-mage mumbled, "No its more you, and it makes you look cuter,"

A small blush and fidgeting from the two was interrupted by the noisy dragon slayer. Gray saw her eyes sparkle and face lit up as soon as he entered. He growled under his breath, ever since the blond had entered Fairy Tail he had been picking more fights with him in hope she'd choose him in the end. She quickly left him to talk to Natsu resulting in the two bickering and ultimately Happy teasing them relentlessly.

"Gray!" her melodious voice boomed in the guild, "Your clothes,"

"Wh-What?" he cried blushing as she giggled at his reaction and he couldn't help but laugh with her, "Well, Crap,"

What she wanted from him was friendship, for her he wasn't her true love and it hurt him to know that. Many a times he ended up drinking trying to forget but it usually ended up in him more fired up to show her his feelings. Cana his drinking buddy was a surprisingly good listener and her advice was quite excellent as well.

"So damn naïve," Gray shook his head taking a sip from his drink, "even about her true feelings,"

"Natsu beat you good this time," Cana chuckled taking a big glug of wine from her barrel, "I'd say they're perfect for each other,'

"OH shut it," Gray responded banging his glass on the table.

"Gray, tsk tsk," Cana teased but decided to keep serious and give the poor boy some advice, "Perfect can be too boring sometimes, what's a relationship without some difficulties to survive together?"

"I don't know what to do anymore," he sighed unconsciously slipping off his shirt.

"For one stop stripping," Cana stopped laughing at the mumbled 'sorry', "and all you can do is stay close to her, help her, act on your love,"

"What if she chooses him?" was the defeated reply.

"Then at least you won't regret giving her away," Cana rolled her eyes and peered at the rain woman standing behind a pillar, 'Lovesick fool, there are other women in the world, you'll get over her,"

"Yeah," Gray grinned and shot up at his love's voice calling him, "Mission time, gotta go, and thanks Cana!"

"Don't mention it!" Cana shouted at the figure running towards the celestial mage.

Cana grinned as she saw the girl flashing her sweetest smile to the ice mage who was rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. The blond grabbed his arm and playfully pulled him towards their companions. Both were laughing clearly excited at the prospect of a new adventure.

"You're not that hopeless stripping idiot," Cana commented taking another swig from her barrel.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter;<strong>

**Song: Find a Way (Chosen by FTP)**

**Band: safety suit**

**Pairing: Erza and Jellal, **

**Requested by; fairytail101**

**Author's Note: I found this song perfect for my fanfic situation in It's all my fault so I wrote this with the intention to explain Erza and jellal's day at the Luna Park (Chapter 9 of Its all my fault). So enjoy it next chapter ^^**


	7. Find a Way Jerza

**Chapter 7;**

**Song: Find a Way (Chosen by FTP)**

**Band: safety suit**

**Pairing: Erza and Jellal, **

**Requested by; fairytail101**

**Author's Note: I found this song perfect for my fanfic situation in It's all my fault so I wrote this with the intention to explain Erza and jellal's day at the Luna Park (Chapter 9 of Its all my fault)**

* * *

><p>Jellal and Erza couldn't keep up with the excited Natsu and the reaged Lucy whom had turned back to a kid thanks to the fire dragon's slayer stupidity. It was sweet hoe he had taken responsibility and would not leave the blonde's side.<p>

"We lost Natsu and Lucy," Jellal gave a lopsided grin as they recuperated from the run.

Jellal had been summoned by the child Lucy for Erza whom could not thank her friend enough, soon however he would have to go back to prison.

"Natsu can take care of people when it comes to his loved ones," Erza smirked right back.

Jellal grinned as she wrapped her arms around his and pulled him playfully towards the Ferris wheel.

"Besides, I think the parents deserve a day to them right?" Erza winked seductively.

"Me likey," Jellal laughed running with her towards the attraction.

The view from the Ferris wheel was astounding. They could see almost all of Magnolia but the two had eyes only for each other. They sat one in front of the other until Erza spoke breaking the silence.

"I'm going to find a way to get you to stay, I promise," she said staring deeply into his soul, finding her way into him just as he did with her.

"I'll let you have your way with me, I owe you that much," he replied smiling lovingly, "You caught me in and I'll stay, if not in person, I'll stay in your heart like you'll always be in mine."

Slowly as the night came they grew closer, they held each other's hand as they went for a ride on the carriage of the merry go round. They felt the other slip closer until their arms were touching. Erza's head rested on Jellal's shoulder automatically and his head in turn made a pillow out of hers. They instinctively hid as they saw their nakama come for a ride. This in turn pushed them even closer physically while they discovered their unbreakable bonds that had formed between them throughout the years. They had hurt each other, they had cried, they had forgiven and now they could finally love.

They remained on the ride motionless and alone in each other's presence until the fireworks started. Jellal turned towards the scarlet beauty and cupped her cheek.

"It's our last night together," he smiled sadly and yet he was as happy as no other man could be.

Erza shifted closer smiling sweetly until their noses touched. The fireworks exploded one after the other engulfing their world in all the colors of the rainbow as their lips finally touched and their faith entwined creating a bond no one could cleave. Years later he would lie in shame of what he had done, and she would understand but their faith would be rewarded as they would slowly come together once more.

The couple got up never looking away from their important other, it was time to find their friends and go home, together.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<br>**

**Chapter 8;**

**Song: just say you like me by we the kings**

**Pairing; Mystogan and Knightwalker**

**Requested by; fairytail101**

**Author's note:**

**I know it's short but i want it to be simple and sweet. Sorry this is so late.**

**I'll be trying to update everything soon. Some patience please the real world is not benevolent on my side xD busy busy busy. But i'll try to update once a week as much as possible all my fanfics ^^**


	8. Say You Like Me Mystowalker

**Chapter 8;**

**Song:** **just say you like me we the kings**

**Pairing; Mystogan and Knightwalker**

**Requested by; fairytail101**

**FTP: I have no idea how this is gonna be because I Have never written for these two before, should be similar to Jerza but not really so hope it came out good ^^**

**Mystogan tired after another days work thinks about a certain someone who likes him but wont admit it.**

* * *

><p>Mystogan exhaled deeply as he dropped his self on the nearest sofa, it had been 6 months since he had been crowned the new king and taken up the name Mystogan as a sign of turning a new leaf. Something however was annoying him and it wasn't sugar boy's manner of speech nor was it that the reconstructions were taking longer than it had been planned; rather it was a certain someone with red hair and hourglass figure.<p>

She had flirted with him, he was sure, there were those gestures unnoticed by anyone but them, that connection of eyes, the soft and short lived caresses much to his chagrin. And the smiles, she never smiled, but when she did it was for him and him alone. But every single time he tried to reciprocate she would shut herself up and ignore him.

'_That damn Knightwalker,'_ he growled in frustration.

Fairy Tail of Edolas was back on track and she had vowed to redeem herself and started working with them, it was when he'd visit the guild which had given him so much in earthland and held the same aloof atmosphere here in edolas that they'd grown closer. Ashley was the only one with enough guts to tease them and earned a blush or two from the King and his knight once or twice. It was funny how Knightwalker and Ashely seemed to kick off well together after the rocky start and getting to know each other.

'_Soon,'_ he chuckled, _'they might even be called friends,'_

He was quite pleased to see her making friends, he didn't like it when she played the loner, and he wanted to share her smile with the world.

'Damn it I like her!" He cried aloud throwing a very childish tantrum and jumping off the sofa, "Why won't she admit she likes me!"

He stood there with his arms raised in protest to the god of love who in his opinion was out to curse him until he heard a seductive voice behind him that made him flush.

"I was just waiting for the right moment," her beautiful voice rang in his ears like the melody of the gods.

"That is, for me to die of lust, perhaps?" Mystogan turned facing the object of his affections that was actually smirking arms crossed under her chest.

"No, rather…," she replied moving close to him such that their noses were actually touching, "for you to admit you like me,"

He dipped down hoping to capture the soft, cherry lips that were inviting him but found thin air instead. The woman was already at his door smiling seductively at him and waving.

"Goodnight your highness," Erza Knightwalker teased, "I will see you tomorrow night,"

"I'll be here," he sighed.

All in all, it seemed that things would turn out just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter; Chapter 9;<strong>

**Pairing: MiraxFreed  
><strong>

**Song: Kimi ga iru kara**

**Singer: Mikuni Shimokawa**

**Requested by: Yuki Kusanagi**

**FTP: wow guys thanks for the reviews and requests, i'm swimming in them and that makes me so happy xD writing be my life! I missed it so much *cries*  
><strong>

**Anyway please be patient because I have like 7 fics to write for this and its not easy being inspired but i'll do my best xD  
><strong>


	9. Kimi ga iru kara MiraFreed

**Chapter 9;**

**FTP: I've never read an MiraxFreed or written one before, not my top couple but they're cute together so I'll do my best ^^ also slight EverxElfman and Nalu**

**Song: Kimi ga iru kara**

**Singer: Mikuni Shimokawa**

**Requested by: Yuki Kusanagi**

* * *

><p>Laxus was the first one to notice that his green haired mascot and the waitress had been closer since he had left and come back. Cana later explained how it was Mira who cleared all the doubts Freed had been troubled with in the Fighting Festival.<p>

Every now and again since they came back from Tenrou Island Freed would help Mira at the bar in his own silent way. Laxus smirked as he watched Freed taking a tray for Mira and smiling. It was good to see him smile more, he rarely ever did, Laxus was happy that the raijinshuu were able to have fun now with the rest of the guild. He was especially happy for Freed and a little bit for himself, it was good not having Freed clinging so much to him anymore.

"I'm going on a mission Raijinshuu," he called out moving to find suitable job in the much emancipated list they could choose from.

Evergreen frowned a little bit giving an awkward goodbye to Elfman while Bixlow chuckled moving away from an annoyed Lucy, whom he probably was the sole culprit of her landing on the fire dragon slayer when she mysteriously tripped.

Freed didn't seem to notice as he sat at the bar talking to Mira and waved them off much to the chagrin of the other members.

"Wasn't he supposed to be your right hand man?" Evergreen fumed.

"It's okay Ever, Elfman will be waiting for you, right babies?" Bixlow laughed.

"Right, Right!" the dolls sang while Ever pouted turning pink.

Meanwhile at the bar Freed sipped at his drink gallantly but inside he was dying with anxiousness.

'How do I ask her out!' his inner self panicked.

"Are you okay Freed?" Mira asked thoughtfully, since the fighting festival they had gotten so close she could almost read his every thought.

"Me? Fine! Oh nothing at all is wrong," He replied flustered.

Mira smiled sighing and took his hand in his, "I told you we'll start over together, right?"

"Yes," he replied regaining composure and edging closer to the model.

"So please tell me what's wrong," Mira said tilting her head.

"Nothing I just have a question for you," Freed said gulping down his fear of rejection.

"Yes?" Mira pushed him her eyes sparkling with excitement. She had been dropping so many hints to the man that she was almost losing patience.

"Will you meet me at the lake tonight, for a date?" Freed blurted.

"Finally!" Mira cried giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thought you would never ask!"

Freed got up quickly smiling like a mad man with a small blush on his cheeks and ran to the lake to prepare for a romantic dinner he intended to make himself, "Meet me at 8 in front of the guild!"

"I'm so there!" Mira shouted after him, "What Luce?"

"He llllikes you!" she teased wanting to take revenge for the countless times Mira playfully picked on her.

"I wasn't the one sitting on Natsu's lap and claiming we're 'Just friends', you know," Mira giggled leaving a gaping

Lucy flushed instantly and gave up trying to compete with the model; no one could take on Mira and she hoped Freed was ready for the woman.

* * *

><p><strong>next Chapter 10:<strong>

**song-be as one**

**artist-w-inds**

**Pairing: GrayxLucy**

**Requested by; Fairy Gurlz**

* * *

><p><strong>FTP: theres a lot of Graylu requests xD goodness juvia is gonna drown me so i gotta run xD<br>**

**Juvia: Come here Gray-sama must be mine alone  
><strong>

**FTP: I know calm down! Gray is just erm making Natsu jelly!  
><strong>

**Jellal: Yes...?  
><strong>

**Juvia and FTP: o-o huh?  
><strong>


End file.
